


You May Say I'm a Dreamer

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Imagine John and Sherlock...





	You May Say I'm a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorkiepug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkiepug/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Imagine" by John Lennon.

Imagine there’s no canon  
It’s easy if you try  
No Moffat or Gatiss  
Wave BBC goodbye  
Imagine John and Sherlock  
In each other’s arms  
Ah-ha-ahhhh…  
  
Imagine no queer-baiting  
It isn’t hard to do  
No gay jokes or subtext  
No heteronormativity, too  
Imagine John and Sherlock  
Openly in love  
Yoo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oou…  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the fandom will have more fun  
  
Imagine they’re a couple  
I’m certain that you can  
No need to wait for Moftiss  
Just write it, as a fan  
Imagine John and Sherlock  
Together in your fic  
Yoo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oou…  
  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the fandom will have more fun

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all you writers and aspiring writers! Come on in - the water's fine! :D


End file.
